


Broken Glass Between Them

by TheArtofAbandonment



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtofAbandonment/pseuds/TheArtofAbandonment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coping with the death of the greatest people you've ever known- the people you relied on the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass Between Them

In all honesty, he knew he'd break his promise. He knew what was coming, and he knew that he didn't stand a chance. It was the aftermath that would occur that held him back from accepting his fate. 

Their goodbye was muddled together like all the other goodbyes- full of held back emotions and blinked back tears. Cracking voices and biting back words that would be regretted.  
And promises.  
Promises that he never intended to keep.

"Edward Elric..."

He never wanted to let go but he knew he had to, and it pained him to leave. Every ounce of his being loved her, but it was his only chance. For Al. For everyone.

"...was a great man."

And he didn't want them to cry but he knew they would. Al would get to cry real, human tears. In the end, that was what mattered to him.

"As a soldier, he risked his life for us."

When he met the gate and the Truth's gaze with his dying eyes, he held onto her name, as if it were the answer to everything.

"He sacrificed himself for his brother. He died..."

She wasn't ready. She wasn't.... Ready... He couldn't leave her. Not when she was ready to tell him that she loved him. He was supposed to come home.

"He died... And... And...."

And they sat at his funeral, listening to Roy Mustang hold back tears. Winry stood abruptly, walking to the stage. She stared out to the small crowd, and didn't bother to hold back the tears that stained her face.

"Edward was the great love of my life. I thought he was invincible. That he was the most amazing person ever. But then he would come home, after months of being away. And it was those weeks that I realized how broken he was."  
She drew in a shuddered break, shaken by her silent crying.  
"Most nights he would wake up screaming, his eyes wide open but unseeing, blinded by the memories of blood and death. I usually avoided speaking to him on those nights, but once... Once he called for his mother and...." She began to shake, clenching her fists. "Some people called him heartless. A machine. A dog of the military. But he wasn't. He loved everyone here. He fought and didn't give up and.... I supposed that I could help him before. But it was too late. I just.... I wish I could've done something... I love him...." She fell to her knees, being pulled away by the soldiers. Her strangled screams filled the breathless air and it took all of her willpower not to give up fighting from exhaustion.   
She and Ed were worlds away, and between them was miles of broken glass.


End file.
